Ness vs. Razputin 'Raz' Aquato
Ness vs. Razputin 'Raz' Aquato is a Death Battle made by Ganime Description Mother vs Psyconauts, these two psychic kids take their greatest powers against each other in a DEATH BATTLE! Interlude (cues* Invader - Jim Johnston*) Boomstick: If there's two things in the world that piss me off the most it's children and those hack fortune tellers who rob you of hard earned cash...so what happens when you combine those two into one? The strengthening of my desire to go into exile. Wiz: Except these two are by no means frauds. Boomstick: BUYING A TICKET TO TIBET AS WE SPEAK! Wiz: Like Ness, Nintendo's psychic prodigy. Boomstick: And Razputin, the PSI powered wanderer of minds. Wiz: I'm Wiz and he's Boomstick, and it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to see who would win in a Death Battle. Ness Wiz: Ness of Onett had a small house with his mother, sister, dog, and nonexistent father. Boomstick: Until a meteorite fell kick-starting the long process of turning Ness into, mentally a man. NESS Age: 13 Weight: around 90 lbs Height: About 4'6 Wiz: Ness formed a rag-tag team of heroes to defeat Porky and the evil demonic Giygas. Boomstick: Some of the ways he takes down his opponenents with some weapons, and with our last opponents, this has to be good WEAPONS '- Owns the Gutsy Bat that can send opponents flying that increases critical hit rates and physical attacks' '- His Combat Yo-yo does minor Damage, and increases his physical attacks' '- Rabbit' Foot increases Defense and Speed, also prevents paralysis' '- Goddess Band increases Defense and Luck and prevents Paralysis' '- Star Pendant increases Defense and protects against fire, ice, and light based attacks, and Paralysis' '- Hard Hat increases Defense' '- Lucky Coin increases Defense and Luck' Wiz: His Gutsy Bat sends foes flying with powerful Hits Boomstick: His Yo-yo is good for comboing opponents and increases his attacks,and thats it? Really?! WIz: Well his other weapons are for Defending and increasing stats Boomstick: Aww, well that sucks, does he have Wiz: He owns a sort of Magic known as PSI PSI '- Can create small PSI Sparks from his hands and Feet' '- Can levitate People and Throw them away' '- Able to perform PSI Flash and PSI Freeze' '- Able to perform PSI Fire and Paralysis' '- Able to perform PSI Thunder and PSI Magnet' '- Can Perform PSI Teleport and Hypnosis' '- Can Perform Shield ' '- Can Perform PSI Rockin and PSI Starstorm' Boomstick: For all the Pansy weapons he has he has some good PSI Attacks Wiz: He can Teleport, Burn opponents, freeze opponents, and put foes to sleep. Boomstick: And The Almighty PSI Rockin and Starstorm Wiz: PSI Starstorm Brings down a ton of comets at rapid speeds down to opponents, at minimum can do 0.1 million megatons of TNT and 186 mile blast radius within and that isn't the true size, meaning it would be much more devastating. Boomstick: And PSI Rockin is a badsss attack that is a psychokinetic wave generated by concentration that damages all parts of the body, and if the brain is weak enough can do crazy things to the brain. Wiz: Ness is a powerhouse, he was able to collect the 8 Melodies, defeat Porky, and Had his brain into a robot, however we don't know how it was taken out, but after the battle, he was fine with not a single negative reciprocation. Boomstick: But he does have some flaws, the only reason he won is through the prayers of others, and the help of his friends, showing that anyone equal in his strength can outmatch him. Wiz: But one thing to know is, never mess with the capped PSI wonder. Ness:"Listen. Free your mind and KNOW what you must do!" Razputin 'Raz' Aquato Wiz :Raz is a young boy who was raised in the circus, he eventually gained psychic powers Boomstick: But his father pushed him to constantly practice difficult acrobatics, leading Raz to believe that his father hated him for having psychic abilities, even though he was a psychic as well, when that happens it's not because he hates psychic abilities, he hates you, he then runs away which is definitely a smart idea. Wiz: And then he went to Whispering Rock Summer Camp, a camp for Psyconauts. RAZPUTIN 'RAZ' AQUATO Age: 10 ' '''Weight: Around 75 lbs ' 'Height: Around 3'8 ' '''Master Acrobat in circus life Boomstick: Even Before he joined the camp he already was capable of psychic powers, and those improved since he joined the camp. PSYCHIC POWERS '- Can Create Psychic Fists' '- Can create a psychic bubble for double jumps' '- Can read minds with Clairvoyance and has mind barriers' '- Can Cloud minds with a limited amount of mind grenades that have opponents turn on their allies' '- Can become invisible for a limited period of time' '- Makes a psychic bubble that can work similar to a parasol and can ram into opponents' '- Fires a blast of psychic energy from his head' '- Can use Pyrokinesis' '- Creates an offensive shield ' '- Can use Telekinesis' Wiz: Raz can create bubbles to stay in the air and even ram into opponents. Boomstick: Bubbles are lame, the fact that he has psychic barriers so he can't have his mind read or damaged, and he can read minds. Wiz: His Cloud mines can cloud opponents minds to have his opponents oppose his teammates. Boomstick: Since psychic cans do all sorts of things, Raz can make Psychic hands to Backhand his opponents. Wiz: He can even become invisible, he could be watching your every move, for a few seconds at least. Boomstick: He can even make fire and explosive fire, just watch your opponents burn to bits. Wiz: Lastly he can levitate things around, even longer than his opponent, then drop them wherever he wants. Boomstick: But since he needs to be extra suave he has circus skills to be an acrobat and get through tight spaces. ACROBATICS '- Can Grind on rails' '- Swinging on poles' '- Most likely is very flexible' '- Probably can do some of the things most master acrobats can do' Wiz: Staying in the circus for so long means that he must be very skilled Boomstick: And possibly being a contortionist since being a master Acrobat would need extensive practice and skill. Wiz: But besides being a contortionist, Raz has went through all of his minds of peers. Boomstick: And he even saved all of his peers when their brains were going to be used for weapons, and since psy chonauts need to use a lot of their mind to do what they do, they must be very powerful. Wiz: And while he doesn't have any weaknesses he doesn't have very good stealth. Boomstick: But Razputin is obviously the best Psychonaut. Razputin: "You were born with a special gift. But the people around you treat it like a curse. Your mother is afraid of you, and your father looks at you wit shame in his eyes. Come to Whispering Rock Summer Camp, and you can show them all! Back home your powers make you a loner, an outcast, a circus freak. But in this dojo, in ths Psychic dojo they make you a hero." ''DEATH BATTLE!! Whispering Rock Summer Camp All of the members of the camp were in a conversation until Ness appears from a PSI Teleport, the camp leaders levitated him up in a similar fasion to what happened to Raz. Oleander: Who are you and what are you doing here, this is a classified area Ness then broke out of the Psychic hold and explained to everyone that he needed support on fighting a creature named Giyagas. Raz: O.K. But what if this Giygas ks actually the good guy and your just tricking us into using our powers for the wrong deed? Ness insisted that they were fighting for the right cause but Raz wasn't believing that anytime soo. Raz: Camp, evacuate now, this guy seems like bad news. Bobby: And why should we believe you, Raz: Because we have never heard of this 'Giygas', and this could be a rouge Psychonaut, he escaped the all of the Coach's levitation, you all need to go now! The other Campers ran off, outside of the Camp while Ness and Raz got into Fighting poses '''FIGHT!!' KO!! Results Strength Ness>Raz Experience Ness=Raz Weapons & Equipment Ness>Raz Speed/Reaction Time Ness=Raz Power-ups/Magic Ness>Raz Endurance Ness=Raz Armor Ness>Raz '''Intellligence Ness